Stella Aethera
For someone so outwardly, Stella Aethera, justiciar of light and radiance of the sun, can't seem to remember viable elements of her past. Regrettably, all of what she does remember besides her personal information and basic principles are scars of the past. In a quest to find out the truth she wields only the clothes and armor on her person, her trusted shield and greatsword, and her morals of assisting those in need and fighting for her friends as her memories are something loosely dragged along with. Basic Information Raised in a bustling small mountain town with a relatively average life, Stella Aethera was born an only child to two proud and caring parents in the year of 1901. Her father being in the Guard (the same Kari would be in) and her mother caring for her in the beginning, later becoming a librarian after Stella had grown up and left town. She grew up simply enough, and cheery enough, making friends with rascals and the curious alike while preparing herself as a paladin in service to one of her town's respected gods. Stella's happy-go-lucky nature made her closer to one of her friends, who goes by the lengthy name of Ragnathazar Swarmfist, as she would follow him around gleefully on outdoor adventures in nature. The rest of her friends seemed much like the opposite kind of personality, but Stella got along with all of her close friends by means of simply having fun with no worries. When she was 11 one event shook the whole group up enough to make them somewhat drift apart as the group of kids had found themselves upon the ruins of an older, machinated time. After that the whole group lived out their youth without incident and headed in their separate ways. As everyone grew up Stella regrets not holding those friends close after such an occurrence as she grew to be lonesome, finding solace in talking with the sun at midday as if it were the god she would be patron to. She would eventually become more shy than she was outgoing, failing to gain the courage to confront Ragnathazar for just one more day together. At finally reaching adulthood Stella went on to further herself into fully pledging patronage as a legitimate paladin. Following a set path forged over her life thus far Stella trained in a monastery under the command of one unique rock folk paladin of the same god, he who was named Ennio Sunbreaker Solfastway. She looked up to him and while at first being rather weak in comparison Stella grew over time to be a formidable opponent by force of strength and power of charisma. Over time she could keep up with her mentor's strength and became a noteworthy figure among her peers. Due to her fame and determination Stella got used to the quirky ways of rock folk and formed a habit of being rather chatty once she's defeated someone in battle, making short remarks after doing so. Also because of those she surrounded herself with she became really good at faking anything she wasn't capable of doing, even if in the end it was all for a good laugh. After a certain point several years into training Stella's memory begins to fade and disappear, leaving a gap in her memory of unknown size which ends at her waking up alone in a desert with nothing on her but her bare necessities. Realizing she now doesn't remember if she had a task at hand or a goal to reach, Stella returned back to her home town with no objective in mind. As she reunites with her friends many thoughts cross her mind, thoughts of all the time she spent away and of what it was and was worth, thoughts of her friends and reminiscence, and thoughts of her courage in battle compared to her lack thereof in her true feelings for another person. Upon reuniting with almost all of her friends spring festivities were under way and the whole group was immediately put in harm's way as lingering peril revealed itself. The cause of the incident when they were younger, a bulky robot from a different millennia, resurfaced and surprisingly joined Stella and her friends. As the Guard would not be competent until Kari and her group joined into it, Stella and her friends sought to end the town's problems themselves starting with "bug" extermination. Stella's good heart allowed for her to assist in the infestation's end, but it was her used to living with rock folk that agreed on how it was done. One of her friends was also of that race, and he suggested simply hurling napalm at the queen of the hive. No one objected. Later they would see the end of a sacrificial blood cult that would lead them to reunite with their last friend. Some time into these adventures Stella finally found the courage to speak up to Ragnathazar only to be respectfully turned down. After all of the time that had passed and all she managed to remember and hold close, she expected such an outcome but never thought it would be reality. The next few days weren't bright for the her, the sunlight warrior she is. Stella knew the right thing to do was let it go, but she didn't like the selfish thought that this outcome didn't feel right. Despite her face in combat and her mood to others in the next few days she kept this sadness to herself. Halfway through March everyone sat back to assess their journey thus far. Stella took advantage of this time and set off to complete her tasks to do on her own agenda; such as training herself with her new revolver, change her look, and reflect with and without Ragnathazar. Needing the space to herself Stella stayed at her own home and caught up with her parents while everyone else stayed together. She would become less shy and back to her proud, extroverted self, picking back up some of her older social habits. During the final weeks of this nice break she would speak to Ragnazathar again, although saying she feels selfish in thinking it's wrong she does say she'll respect his stance. Inside her thoughts are plans to see if he'll come around, and perhaps breaking back out of her shell will be the key. It wouldn't be until the very end of the break that her shift in personality and appearance would come to light. Personality Stella by nature is kind hearted and caring. To not only fulfill the duty of her patronage to a justiciar of light but also in her often automatic selflessness Stella will without question protect those in need, especially those close to her. Either that means running over to aid a friend who can't hold their ground, a civilian in distress, or even doing the right thing for someone less deserving of her assistance. When faced with a situation where she may be in the moral wrong or may have broken the law, both in terms of being unaware of doing so, Stella becomes flustered and sincerely apologetic. In most circumstances she has full intent of being good and doing good, but in others she may make exceptions that truly are initiated in times where one is frustrated enough to say, "screw it". In her youth Stella was outwardly and bright, well known around the town and city by those who crossed her path. A stellar, as it were, and cheery young girl that would often care more about others than herself sometimes. Stella as she is towards the start of returning home is very reserved, being quite the opposite in social context. While still protective and rushing to others' aid Stella in conversations is quiet and will often speak how she feels with body language more than with her voice. Like a complete opposing shift in nature, the sudden lack of memories has made her extremely reserved, but not lacking the skills to do so as she retains her charisma when needed. In that sense she will only open up to those she truly trusts. Stella typically likes to believe the good in people initially and cares about nothing but being the help people need in distress. This makes her lack some insight to when others are deceiving her as it goes right over her head, but proof or blatancy can easily convince her otherwise. Towards her close friends Stella is honest and caring, and at times may find things off or strange of them to do but still would trust them regardless. She feels particularly close to Ragnathazar, and not just that her oath as a paladin requires her to make a vow on it. She felt closest to him in their youth and wishes to expand upon her passion. Just the sight of seeing him being hurt is enough for Stella to have her soul feel it too, but nothing hurt her more than being rejected by him. Despite that Stella will do her best to convince him otherwise, all within sane reason. Midway towards her story she finds the means not just to become extroverted again but almost the complete antithesis of shy. After the month's break Stella almost seems cocky in nature, being more like her other rock folk friend in being outward and loud. This is how she was after years of training, right up to the point of where her memories fail her. At times she'll call out the enemy rather than just remark her defeat of one, including one familiar trick of, "Your next line is...". In all of Stella's time spent exposed to rock folk, she won't hesitate to bluff anything she knows she can't fully do. This motivation is never to impress anyone or show off but instead not to seem inexperienced. Appearance - Trivia - Quotes - Related Music -Category:Aether Realm